Hydraxon: Justice that Kills
Do not edit this unless there is a mistake in the writing that has to be edited. image:hydraxonjtk.jpg After the battle of Mahri Nui between the Barraki and the Toa Mahri, Hydraxon is left in a ruthless ocean, capturing criminals from the pit, helping mutated matoran, and going on a quest to bring light back to the dark ocean that he dwells in. Chapter 1 My name is Hydraxon. It's been a few days since the black sea was filled with a war of Barraki and other creatures over an insane glowing mask. I think I might be tied up for a while hunting down escaped criminals of the pit. There are so many that are lurking around, it's unbelievable. The day after the "war" ended, I found a mysterious but familiar white and silver figure charred and dead. Only his armor remained, so I buried it. All those who lost their lives fighting to bring justice should be given a good funeral and burial. After that I confronted a mutated beast with huge claws and teeth. Ripping off some teeth with my knives, it bled as its rage flared up. It slashed at me, but I bounced back, cutting its arm off. Then I shot at it and stabbed it. It eyes's spark of life faded, and it dropped dead. The sea is full of beats like that, only sometimes they're in your head, driving you crazy and telling you to lash out at the world. This sea can do that to you. It almost has happened to me. With all the living Barraki back behind bars, there was just the matter of killing their armies. I made myself bait and stood in front of their cels. When they summoned their armies, I swam to the top of the pit and closed them in with a boulder. Like I said, this sea drives you mad. That's what it did to the Barraki, but because they were already criminals, it just made them ruthless and merciless. I'm very lucky to be a loner, because if I had people helping me I'd be head first into the sand with my "sidekick" going mad. Not too many people can resist the madness of this ocean. I actually think it's time I light this darkness. I'm going to do what know justice seeking being has ever done. I am going to go after the legendary staff of everlasting light. It is said the staff has a bright light that never goes out and can light the darkest ocean for miles around. With it it'll make my justice mission more easy. The only thing is, the legend says there is also a price to pay for lighting it. I think I'm gonna take my chances. Chapter 2 Things went from bad to worse. After searching what was left of Mahri Nui, I found out that the staff of light was supposedly destroyed by a mysterious being that had dark armor and bat-like wings. It looked like things were going to get WAY more complicated. I needed more info. I knew what I had to do. I removed the boulder blocking the pit and swam past hundreds of dad or starving sea creatures. I approached the cells of the Barraki. "What do you want," one of them shot at me. "Answers," I shot back. "I want to know about the so-called staff of light." "YOU WOULDN"T DARE!" "I would." "Well, you won't get any info from us." Immediately after I randomly opened a cell, pulled a Barraki out and snapped his neck. He fell dead in the sand. "I WOULD," I replied coldly. After half of the Barraki were dead I felt I had no other choice. I swam back to my HQ that I made out of one of the Barraki's storage caves. It was filled with weapons and treasures and the armor of a fallen ally. Unaware if I would regret it or not, I pieced the armor back together and turned him on. Maxilos lived again. As he clicked and whirred, I remembered how he attacked me, talking like he was alive in a cold voice. He seemed smarter and was almost a match for me. That was during the "war." I eventually battered him up and he turned off. Then a suspicious barf-green cloud rose out of his armor and slowly floated up to the surface. I still have no idea what that cloud was. Anyway, Maxilos proved to be little help to me. He was having trouble calculating things and his scanners and data files were all messed up from when he went berserk and attacked me. I shut him down and dismantled him again. It looked like I needed help from a living being. The only problem was that there weren't too many intellegent living beings around. Just when I thought all was lost, I heard a voice. "Greetings, Hydraxon." I turned around to see a legendary green armored hero and a mutated Ta-Matoran. Chapter 3 * In the name TOA LESOVVIK, it looks like there is a W instead of two V's in this chapter. Toa Lesovvik was a proud warrior. But when his team was killed, he blamed himself. He fled to the ocean making up for the deaths of his teammates. "Well if it isn't Lesovvik and a new....pet," I said. "I AM NOT A PET! I'M A TA-MATORAN!" screamed the Ta-Matoran. "Yes," said Lesovvik. "Poor Sarda here was thrown out of a cave by Pridak and was mutated." Lesovvik explained about what happened underwater. The trapped Kahrzanni and met a possessed Maxilos (I Finally found out about Maxilos attacking me), meeting a Toa of Ice, and giving Idris, who was also a mutated Matoran, a machine that allowed her to breathe in air. "Very interesting," I replied. Lesovvik gave me a cold look, knowing I didn't care squat about his "adventures." "May I ask what YOU'RE doing here?" he shot at me. "I'm here to re-capture all the criminals of the pit" "And how do you plan to do that?" "The Staff of Light." "!!!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?" "Maybe I am. But that's no concern to you." Lesovvik shot me another look and got really angry. Sarda the Ta-Matoran swam behind a rock. I don't know how bad Lesovvik's temper is, but Sarda probably does. Lesovvik started ranting on "You can't do that! If you light up this ocean all of the creatures that lived in darkness for hundreds of years will die or be blinded! I can't believe you're going to do that just to catch criminals! You can't..." Then he still kept ranting on. "I'm Hydraxon," I replied. "I bring justice. Justice that kills." "I won't let you do it! You can't disturb the creatures of this ocean! Some may deserve it but some don't! I WON'T LET YOU!" he screamed. He jumped onto his vehicle and prepped his guns. Sarda jumped in front of him and screamed "NO! DON'T DO IT! NO!" "I have to," replied Lesovvik. "He's a MURDERER." Then I jumped over Sarda and onto Lesovvik. I knocked him unconscious and jumped off. Then I took him and is vehicle and brought them to a cliff. Sarda was following me. I dropped both Lesovvik and his vehicle into the canyon. Then I turned around and looked at Sarda. "You in or not?" "Oh, I'm in," said Sarda. "I want revenge on this ocean for what it did to me. It mutated me, gave me fis-like feet, fused weapons to my hands, and made me a MONSTER!" "Then let's go get us a Staff of Light," I replied. Chapter 4 A while after me and Sarda started on the journey, somthing felt, well... strange. It felt like even underwater, electric was in the atmosphere. All the sea creatures were not out. They were all huddled in their homes. There seemed to be no obstacles in our way. We needed more info on the Staff of Light. Checking every deepsea ruin, we were able to pinpoint its location: By a huge waterfall. Just then a shadowy figure appeared in the shadows. I ran to it, my knives ready. Sarda looked confused as I ran. The figure was a mutated Rahkshii! The Rahkshii sprung off the ground and swam right for us. Using my knife boomerangs, I knocked the satff out of its hands. I grabbed it and pried its head open. After grabbing it's slimy Kraata, I squished it until it was nothing but floating gook. "I have a feeling we have more troubles," I said. I kicked the Rahkshii's lifeless body into a canyon. It was the same canyon I threw Lesovvik into, but it seemed to be so long it went on forever. I heard a THUMP and looked down to see it landed on Lesovvik's vehicle, which must have floated away. Then I saw at the bottom of the canyon more Rahkshii appeared. "What's wrong?" asked Sarda as I eyed the canyon grimly. "There are more down there. Lesovvik is close to them," I said. Just then an earthquake rocked the ocean! A booming voie which seemed to be everywhere spoke, but it was hard to make out what he was saying from underater. There was one word I understood, though... MAKUTA. Things were gonna get alot harder... Coming Soon and Other Stuff NEXT: We proudly present "Make Mine Makuta" Part 1! To see what happens after this storyline go read Makuta's War. Category:stories